


An Awkward Situation

by NolanPines413



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: s02e27 Bon Bon the Birthday Clown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 06:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11053497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NolanPines413/pseuds/NolanPines413
Summary: After a field trip, Marco gets put in a hilariously awkward situation and asks Star for help.(It isn't quite done, I might add a better ending later, I just wanted to get this out before it was auto deleted.)





	An Awkward Situation

It was getting late and they still weren't home yet. Star sighed and decided to sleep the rest of the bus ride away since it was getting quiet. Good thing she had the seat to herself for once. She leaned her head against the window and was about to doze off when she felt her phone vibrate. She pulled out and turned it on and saw that she got a text from Marco that simply said. "Help me."

Star immediately texted back, "What's wrong?

"Jackie fell asleep."

"Ok... So?"

"Star, I have the window seat."

"Yeah, I still don't get it."

"Ugh. Just turn around."

Star was still confused so she turned around. Her eyes went wide and had to stifle a gasp when she saw what had happened. Jackie hadn't just fallen asleep, she fell asleep on Marco's shoulder! _D'awww! Those two are so cute._ Star thought. She felt a mixture of pride and panic, for some reason. She realized she'd probably been staring and her face went red. She quickly turned back around and pulled out her phone.

"Nice job, Ladies' Man Marco."

"Thanks, so what do I do?"

"Honestly, you don't have to do anything. Just sit still until we get back. Or if you want, you could fall asleep too, that'd be even more adorable."

"I'll keep that in mind. Can you just keep texting me to keep me company?"

"Nah, I think you should enjoy this moment while it lasts."

Star put her phone back in her purse and leaned her head against the bus window and tried to get some sleep, but she felt something was off. She didn't know what, though, or why for that matter. Marco was having an adorable moment with Jackie. _What's wrong with me?_ Star thought. _I should be happy for him, and I am, but I feel like I did the night of the dance.  
_

She eventually fell asleep and woke up to Ms. Skullnick yelling that they were about twenty minutes out and that they should call their parents. She pulled out her phone to text the Diaz's but it was unfortunately dead. Star turned around. "Marco, can you text-" She stopped short as her face went red and saw that not only was Jackie asleep, but now so was Marco. She stared at them for a few minutes, deciding whether or not to wake them up. She eventually reached over and stole Marco's backpack as stealthily as possible. She looked through the bag, found his phone, turned it on and texted Mrs. Diaz.

"Hey, mom, we're going to be back at the school soon. Can you come pick us up?"

"Yeah, I'll be on my way soon."

"Can we give Jackie a ride home too?"

"Of course, hon. I'm so glad you two are finally together. You make such a cute couple."

"Mom!"

"Personally, I thought you and Star were going to happen first."

Star stopped, not sure if she wanted to see where this was going. "What do you mean?"

"You guys are just so good together. Besides, as the saying goes, 'You should always marry your best friend.'"

"Yeah, but I've liked Jackie forever and I don't think Star sees me that way."

"You didn't see her the night of the dance, did you?"

"Of course I did."

"Then you must have had some awful tunnel vision. When you came downstairs, she was just as enchanted as Jackie, if not more. And when you two left she looked so hurt."

"Oh... I didn't notice."

"Look, I'm not telling you to leave Jackie for Star. Jackie's a nice girl and I don't want you to break her heart because of your mother's speculations. I'm just letting you know to be a little careful with Jackie around Star for a while until she gets over it. I mean, your souls aren't bound by some sort of magic or anything."

"Will do."

"Thank you. I should be at the school in about five minutes."

Star turned off the phone and was about to set it down next to Marco, but at the last minute took out the phone and deleted all of the texts she'd sent. She was about to set the backpack down when the bus lurched and she dropped it on the floor next to Marco causing him to wake with a start. Star quickly turned back around and sat still in her seat, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Alright! We're here!" Ms. Skullnick yelled. "Now get off my bus!"

Marco nudged Jackie to wake her up, only for her to hug his arm and cuddle up to him. "Five more minutes," she said.

Marco's face was red and he started to sweat nervously but kept nudging her and whispering, "Jackie. Get up. We're home."

Eventually she opened her eyes and slowly sat up and stretched. "Man your hoodie's really soft, Diaz."

Marco laughed nervously, "Uh... thanks."

After getting off the bus, they walked over to Star who was waiting anxiously for Mrs. Diaz to arrive. Five minutes of small talk and Star being very unusually quiet later, Marco spotted his mom's car pulling into the parking lot. Marco turned to Star, "Hey, Star. Shot-."

Star immediately shouted, "SHOTGUN!" and made a beeline for the car.

"Dang it." Marco turned to Jackie, "Well, I guess I'll see you later."

Jackie hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "See ya later, Diaz."

She turned to walk away, but then Mrs. Diaz pulled up to them and rolled down the window. "Jackie, you know you can get a ride with us."

Jackie smiled. "Thanks, Mrs. Diaz," and she and Marco got into the car.

Jackie's house wasn't that far from the school, so the ride wasn't very long, but Mrs. Diaz drove slowly so she could look back at the young couple every few seconds. They reminded her of herself and Raphael back in the day, so this was one of her proudest moments as a parent. That was until she glanced at Star, who was looking very intently out and the window. She looked pretty tense and she could have sworn she saw her shaking a little. She decided to speed up at least a little for Star's sake. Soon they were pulling into Jackie's driveway.

"Well, this is my stop." She started getting out with Marco. "Thanks again, Mrs. Diaz."

"No problem, Jackie."

"See ya later, Star."

Star turned around and said quickly, "See ya, Jackie," and turned back around.

Marco led Jackie to her door and they stood on the porch and said their goodbyes. They hugged and kissed again and Jackie wet inside. As Marco was walking back, Mrs. Diaz turned to Star and saw that she was looking down at her lap. "Star," Mrs. Diaz said.

Star looked up. Her eyes looked watery.

Mrs. Diaz put a hand on her shoulder. "I was in a similar situation when I was your age. It gets easier."

Star looked confused. "What do you mean."

Mrs. Diaz smiled reassuringly, "Don't worry about it."

Marco got in the car beaming. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I am tired."

Mrs. Diaz started pulling out of the driveway. "Well let's go home then."


End file.
